L'erreur du monde
by Ecris-vains en formation
Summary: Une guerre est toujours traumatisante, mais le regret des pays survivants est écrasant. Comment en sont ils arrivés là ? Comment ont-ils put permettre une telle folie ? Personne ne sait ce qui as tout déclenché mais tous connaissent le résultat... Peut être vue comme post-WW3 et WW3, M pour mort de personnages et les dégâts d'une guerre.


Et voilà ma première Hetaliafic ! Elle peut être considérée comme une WW3/post-WW3 Pas beaucoup de chapitres prévus, 5 ou 6 avec deux fins en tête, je ne sais pas encore laquelle je choisirais donc je ferais peut-être les deux, peut-être une seule, seul le temps nous le diras...

En espérant que ce premier chapitre plaise et donne envie de lire la suite !

Noté M pour mort de personnages, sang et blessures. De plus Hetalia ne m'appartient pas plus que Reborn ou autres œuvres (dommage)

P.S. J'aurais une demande à ceux qui pourraient lire ceci :  
Est-ce que quelqu'un connait quelques phrases ou expressions en Italien, allemand, russe ou autre ?  
Je me débrouille en anglais et espagnol et je connais quelques expressions québécoises mais pour le reste... Et je préférerais éviter Google Traduction.  
Merci de prendre le temps de lire

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trois années...

C'est ce qu'avait duré cette guerre.

Ou plutôt ce massacre.

Une guerre.

C'est ce qu'il leurs avaient fallut pour finalement être sincère, c'est ce qu'il leurs avaient fallut pour parvenir à voir l'importance de certains, c'est ce qu'il leurs avaient fallut pour qu'ils comprennent enfin la valeurs de ceux dont on attendait rien.

Et maintenant il était évidement trop tard... N'est-ce pas ?

/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\

Il ne pleuvait pas mais le temps était sombre, non pas oppressant mais triste et monotone. Sous la lumière grisâtre filtrée par les nuages, le monde semblait monochrome.

Une figure humaine se tenait debout face à la tombe, il observait la pierre morne depuis on ne sait combien de temps et lisait encore et encore les inscriptions de l'épitaphe, dernier souvenir de l'homme, non, de ce pays victime parmi tant d'autres de cette folie.

Mais surtout dernier message aux survivants.

La silhouette n'avait toujours pas bougé et malgré son visage impassible, ses pensées le tourmentait sans répit. Lui même avait beau être un pays représentant tout un peuple, aujourd'hui il était un simple homme face à une tombe.

Celle d'un pays, comme lui, avec qui il avait signé des traités, fait des alliances, parlé, appris à connaître, partagé, rit, vécu...

Tous avaient oublié qu'ils étaient pays et agis comme hommes, mais ne l'étaient-ils pas d'une certaine manière ? Ses organes étaient ses villes et ses usines, il souffrait endommagé, il faiblissait sans ses échanges et les crises le rendait malade. Il n'était pas si différent d'un homme.

De plus la colère de ses habitants était sienne, comme leurs haine ou leurs joie. Mais l'inverse était aussi vrai, ses propres sentiments influençaient ce qu'il était.

Mais là, en face de la tombe d'un allié, d'un camarade, d'un ami ! Il n'était plus qu'une entité victime de sa propre tristesse, son désespoir dû à son impuissance, de sa souffrance de ne pas avoir put agir plus tôt et d'avoir été trop aveugle pour éviter son effondrement ainsi que ceux des autres...

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se blâmer pour ça, mais il se savait coupable, ne serait-ce qu'en partie.

Comme beaucoup d'autres.

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la présence de nouvelles silhouettes dans son dos. L'une d'entre elles, aux cheveux blonds, s'approcha plus prés puis posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du pays déjà présent avant de lui parler.

« -Tu ne peut pas résoudre quoi que ce soit en restant ici, rentre avec nous tu te fait du mal pour rien . C'est totalement inutile de rester fixé sur le passé et tu le sait. On as tous souffert et se lamenter ne changera rien. »

La silhouette en face de la tombe ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, et l'expression de son visage était d'une dureté stoïque. Rien en lui ne laissait paraître qu'il ait entendu ne serait-ce qu'un mot de son voisin. Lequel après un long soupir continua :

« Arrête je te dit, rester dans tes vieux souvenirs ne te fera que du mal. Il faut passer à autre chose, ça fait longtemps que tout cela est finit ! Tu ne peut pas t'arrêter là dessus. Le monde tourne encore. »

Son interlocuteur se donna finalement la peine de lui répondre sans toutefois ôter son regard de la tombe ou encore se tourner vers lui. Il parlait d'une voix grave et étonnement lente, lui qui avait l'habitude d'ordonner et de commander son entourage avec vigueur. Il donnait maintenant une impression dérangeante de vide et d'apathie.

« -C'est étrange de t'entendre parler ainsi alors que tu n'est toujours pas parvenu à te pardonner toi-même. Il y avait une époque où durant nos réunions tu passait ton temps à nous casser les oreilles avec tes idéaux. Ou est ton 'héros' dont tu nous rabattait les oreilles ? Depuis _ça_ tu n'as plus jamais parlé de tes 'actes héroïques' qui te permettraient de sauver le monde. Je sait pertinemment que tu faisait ça pour _le_ mettre en colère, tout le monde le savait. Ne me dit pas de tourner la page quand, toi, tu ne l'as toujours pas fait. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, colère qu'il avait gardé enfouis déborda et gonfla sa voix pour finir par hurler ses derniers mots. Une fois sa tirade terminé il ne restait qu'un homme pale aux traits crispés et le silence se fit.

Aucun des deux hommes ne pipèrent mot, le silence dura un certain temps avant que le pays qui avait explosé ne se laisse finalement aller. Il était tombé à genoux et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Au bout de quelques instant il ajouta d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« D... Désolé, mais...Il...Il me manque.

-Je sais.

-Tout c'est passé si vite... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi _!

-Tu n'y pouvait rien, et tu as raison. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te reprocher ce que je fait moi-même.

-Tu revient de là bas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quitter une tombe pour en visiter une autre semble être ma principale occupation ces derniers temps.

-Au moins tu ne reste pas fixé sur une en particulier.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place... »

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis le pays encore debout s'éloigna pour partir à la rencontre des deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient péniblement.

L'un d'entre eux était un brun en relativement bonne santé tandis que son voisin aux cheveux sombres avait besoin d'être soutenu par l'autre pour pouvoir d'avancer. Il était de ceux qui avaient subit un coup dur et mettraient certainement plusieurs siècles avant d'être à nouveau sur pieds. S'il s'en remettais totalement un jour...

Malgré tout il était en vie. Nombreux furent ceux qui, mortellement blessé, n'avaient pas survécus même une fois la bataille terminée.

Il ne pouvait plus se déplacer seul et ne tenait debout que grâce aux aides financières que les pays qui s'en étaient le mieux sortit pouvaient se permettre d'offrir aux plus mal en point sans pour autant se ruiner.

Personne n'avait échappé intact de ce qui c'était passé, et même si on aurait put penser que la règle du 'chacun pour soi' serait immédiatement appliquée par les différentes nations à cause du manque de ressources humaines et matérielles, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produit.

Une aide mutuelle était apparue presque instantanément, on pourrais se demander pourquoi.

La raison était pourtant très simple : Trop de corps, trop de morts, trop de disparitions.

Ils ne laisseraient personne d'autre périr, cette tragédie avait été une de trop.

C 'est pourquoi le pays aux cheveux foncés s'avançait clopinant soutenu par son voisin. Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que le blond encore debout ne rejoigne les deux pays à l'arrière afin de remplacer l'aide du pays en difficulté, une fois s'être fait relever de sa mission le brun s'approcha de la silhouette encore à terre.

Le pays n'avait pas bougé, à genoux devant la tombe, ces yeux étaient encore légèrement brillant et rougis, mais ces larmes c'étaient taries. Ce dernier ne pleurait jamais, encore moins en public, mais ces derniers temps il n'y avait accordé aucune importance. Son regard était légèrement dans le vague et il n'avait même pas tenté d'essuyer ses larmes.

Le brun se tenait debout à ses côtés maintenant, fixant également la tombe. Il ne dit rien durant un long moment et seul son visage parlait par un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de colère le tout teinté par le regret.

« -C'est entièrement de ta faute. »

Les mots raisonnèrent dans le silence faisant brusquement se tendre son voisin. Après une courte pause le brun ajouta sans bouger d'un cil.

« Ou plutôt c'est ce que j'aurais voulu te dire, et penser de tout mon être. Mais je ne suis pas idiot, nous sommes tous responsable de ce qui est arrivé et il aurait fallut que je soit aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu était aussi impuissant à maîtriser la situation que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Alors cesse de te torturer avec ça ! Si quelqu'un doit te détester et t'accuser de quoi que ce soit c'est _moi_ pas toi ! »

Le concerné parut totalement abasourdit et s'était complètement tourné vers le brun parfaitement impassible alors. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel discours et semblait avoir perdu ses moyens. Son voisin continua néanmoins beaucoup plus hésitant dans ses propos. On sentait que c'était pour lui difficile et inhabituel.

« Et puis je ne pense pas que... Tu sais... Il,... Enfin il n'aurait pas voulut te voir dans cet état. Tu le connaît assez pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?... S'il te voyait te morfondre ainsi ça le déprimerait plus que tout. Ce fichu optimiste t'aurait attrapé par le bras puis trimbalé à travers tout le pays pour te faire visiter tout ses coins préférés et finalement t'aurais, soit traîné dans son restaurent favori, sois à la maison pour te préparer un des repas dont il as le secret. Tu as vécu assez de temps avec lui pour t'en rendre compte, non ?

-Pas assez...

-Quoi ?

-Visiblement ce n'était pas assez, la preuve est devant nous en se moment ! Je n'ai jamais cherché plus loin que ce qu'il me donnait à voir et je l'ai complètement sous-estimé, sur tout les points ! Et à cause de ça il as...

-STOP ! »

Le brun avait crié de toutes ses forces surprenant tous les autres.

« Tu ne vas pas me servir cette histoire, tu m'entends ? Je refuse d'écouter tes jérémiades, et ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Quant au fait que tu l'ais sous-estimé, c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Et, crois moi, s'il veut dissimuler quelque chose tu ne t'apercevra même pas qu'il y as un secret à cacher. Il as apprit du meilleur, tu sais. S'il s'y met vraiment même moi aurais du mal à comprendre que quelque chose cloche. Alors ne te targues pas de mieux le connaître que moi en insinuant que tu aurais pu le percer à jours ! »

Rien ne fut ajouté car il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Durant cette nouvelle pause le pays en difficulté continuait laborieusement son chemin vers la tombe. Une fois arrivé à leurs niveau le plus mal en point s'assit aux cotés des deux figures maintenant silencieuses tandis que son aide s'approchait de celui qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Tout deux s'étaient légèrement écarté laissant le pays blessé et celui en plein grief côte à côte.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangèrent un mot, partageant en silence cet instant, se supportant tout deux par leurs présence plutôt que par les paroles.

Ils possédaient tout deux de nombreux souvenirs en communs aillant pour thème celui dont ils observaient la tombe à présent. Détenant ce lien spécial qu'ils partageaient à eux trois, ils n'avaient plus besoin de prononcer quoi que ce soit dans une situation pareille se comprenant parfaitement l'un l'autre.

Le silence était paisible et tout deux avaient fermé les yeux comme pour mieux se plonger dans leurs réminiscences d'une époque où _il _les exaspéraient par ses différentes manies, où _il_ débarquait chez eux sans prévenir à n'importe quel moment de la journée, où _il_ était encore en vie...

Tout deux connaissaient l'étendue des blessures de l'autre. Ils savaient à quel point le choc avait été douloureux et étaient parfaitement conscient que rien ne pouvait être fait.

Ils ne pouvaient que se rappeler endeuillé de ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et conserver leurs souvenirs des instant partagés tous les trois tel un ancien trésor perdu dont il ne reste que la légende.

Tout les quatre observaient la tombe chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées se rappelant de l'horreur qu'ils avaient tous vécus...


End file.
